Untitled
by Grysantomyluvr
Summary: I can't think of a good title right now! Alex Karev gets help from his six best friends to raise his thirteen year old daughter after his wife dies. IM NOT REALLY GOOD AT SUMMARIES! R&R Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Dad I don't want to go to work with you tonight

_**Disclaimer: I don't Grey's Anatomy! The only own some of the characters.**_

_**A/N: David Archuleta is in this story but he's not famous and he's only thirteen!**_

"Dad I don't want to go to work with you tonight!" Thirteen-year-old Samantha Isobel Karev vocalized to her only parent.

"Samantha you were the one who wanted to sign up for the Jr. Interns program." Her father Alex, reminded her. "And you knew it starts tonight."

"I know I did, and I still want to, but I want to go to the movies with Selena and her parents tonight. So can't I just skip tonight and go tomorrow?" She asked him hopeful that he would say yes, instead he said…

"No."

"Dad!" She whined then her Uncle George and her Uncle Derek walked into the room. "Uncle Derek please convince my dad to let me go to the movies tonight, instead of the Jr. Interns thing."

"Sorry Sammy, I'm with your dad with this one." He answered patting her on the back of the dark blue long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

"Me too." George agreed with the other two men.

You see, Sam and her dad live with her Aunt Izzie, Uncle George, Aunt Meredith, and her Aunt Christina ever since her mom died. Her Uncle Derek is dating her Aunt Meredith and is over her house like all the time. Same with Derek's best friend Mark Sloan, but he's dating Christina. Alex's wife Addison was killed in a car accident three years ago. Izzie, George, Christina, Meredith, Derek and Mark help Alex raise his thirteen-year-old daughter. The adults are surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Come on, that's totally unfair!" She raised her voice.

"No, it's perfectly fair. You signed up for it, and you knew exactly when it started." Alex chastised crossing his hands over his chest.

"But it's not like I'm going to miss much. Plus, it's every weekend and when summer comes its almost everyday, so missing one day isn't going to really matter." She argued grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"It's gonna matter to Dr. Bailey." Alex informed her. "The subject is now closed."

"But…"

"No buts, I don't want to hear anymore about it." Alex warned her.

"Come on it's just one…"

"Samantha Isobel Karev, unless you want to be grounded, you better shut your mouth!" He got loud with her.

"Fine." She snorted, grabbed the phone and left the kitchen.

Samantha's Room on the Phone with Selena

"Selena I can't go to the movies tonight." Sam sighed to her best friend.

"_Why not?"_

"Well a while ago I signed up for this Jr. Interns program at Seattle Grace Hospital and it starts tonight, I tried asking my dad if I can skip tonight but he said no."

"_Oh that sucks."_

"Hey, why don't you come to the hospital after the movie?"

"_Yeah that'll probably be okay. My parents are outside doing something now but I'll ask them later and I'll text you."_

"Okay I got to go."

"_Okie dokie! LULAS!"_

"LULAS to you too!" She chuckled then hung up the phone.

"Sam, dinner's ready." George announced knocking on her open door.

"Okay." She said before running downstairs to the dining room to reveal three large cheese pizzas on the table.

Izzie, George, Christina, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Alex and Sam were sitting around the rather large table when Samantha started talking.

"Dad, Selena's probably going to come to the hospital later because _you_ won't let me go to the movies." Sam announced taking a second piece of pizza.

"Okay that's fine."

"So what exactly is this program anyway?" Sam asked curiously.

"Dr. Bailey's going to explain it." Derek answered her also taking a second piece of pizza.

"Okay." She replied simply, as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Alex volunteered getting up from his seat.

"Hello?" Alex asked to the other person.

"She's eating right now can I take a message?"

"I'll tell her you called. Bye." He told the person then hung up.

"Who was it?" Sam asked as Alex walked back to the table and sat down.

"It was someone named David Archuleta. He wanted to ask you to the dance next Friday." Alex told her softly.

"Really?" Her face lit up as the phone rang again.

"I'll get it." Derek volunteered this time.

About a minute later he came back to the table.

"Who was it this time?" Izzie spoke up.

"It was for Samantha again. Someone named Connor McKenzie wanted to ask you to the dance next Friday."

"Oh my God seriously!?"

"Unfortunately." Derek replied as Sam started to clear the paper plates off the table.

"Why is that unfortunate?" Meredith asked as she helped clear the table.

"Because she's only thirteen and doesn't need to be going to dates." Mark answered for him as the phone rang… again.

"I'll get it this time." Samantha announced running to the phone.

About a minute later she came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"That was Jason Savage asking if I can go to the dance with him next Friday."

The guys just looked pissed off.

"When did my daughter become a boy magnet?"

"Dad I'm not a boy magnet." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. We got to get going anyway." Alex announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Jr

"Welcome to the Jr. Intern program!" Dr. Bailey announced to the small amount of teenagers ages varied from 13 to 17.

"This program is just like the regular interns do but is a little different. You will do stuff like casts, splints, sutures, shots, etcetera." She continued. "You will be assigned to a resident and some days they will change." The teens just nodded.

"I will call your name and your resident's names, come up and grab your scrubs then your resident will show you to the locker room." Bailey told them. There was only about ten Jr. Interns so it wouldn't take long.

"Samantha Karev your resident is Dr. Alex Karev." Bailey called out the first name.

"You're kidding me." Sam sighed as she stood there for a second. She looked over at her dad that had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked a boy who looked about sixteen.

"He's my dad." She answered, then walked up and grabbed her light bluish scrubs.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?" She squinted her eyes at her dad.

"Maybe." He answered with a mischievous smile forming on his face.

"Why couldn't I be with Uncle Mark or Aunt Izzie or someone else other than you?" She asked. "I love you don't get me wrong but I don't want to be with you all the time."

"Too bad." He kept smiling. "We'll be doing the clinic today."

"Okay."

Alex and Samantha were in the clinic for about an hour then Samantha spotted her best friend Selena.

"Hey!" Selena exclaimed loudly.

"Hey!" Samantha responded even louder.

"How's this program thing coming?"

"Okay, except I'm stuck with my dad." They chuckled. "How was the movie? What did you see?"

"We saw 'Lakeview Terrace' and it was so freaking awesome!" She squealed.

"Damn I wanted to see that." She mumbled to Selena but her dad overheard as he was walking up to say hi to Selena. "Do you want to sleepover tonight?" Selena just nodded.

"Hey language." Alex warned as he smacked her arm lightly. "Hey Selena."

"Sorry."

"Hey Mr. Karev." Selena greeted cheekily.

"Dad can Selena sleepover tonight?" She asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah but we won't get done 'till ten tonight. So do you want to go home and we'll pick you up when we're done?"

"Sure thanks Mr. Doctor Karev!" Selena exclaimed. "See you guys later." She ran outside where her parents, Max and Kym Johnson were waiting for her.

"So do you know who you're going to the dance with yet?" Her Aunt Izzie asked walking behind her which made her jump.

"Jeeze Aunt Izzie you scared the shiznits out of me!"

"Sorry." She laughed. "So do you know?"

"Know what?" Alex asked curiously as he walked back to Samantha.

"Who she's taking to the dance."

"Nobody." Alex answered simply.

"What?" Sam and Izzie asked in unison.

"You're not going to the dance with a boy."

"Come on dad please? What if you meet the guy and if you don't like him I won't bug you about it. Please." She begged.

"Fine but if I or your uncles don't like him you're not going with him. Understand?" He warned.

"Fine."

"So who are you going to choose?" Izzie asked anxiously.

"Probably David Archuleta." She smiled just saying his name. "He's really, really nice and really, really, really hot!"

"I can't wait to meet him." Izzie said and walked away.

"Sam we have a dislocated shoulder in curtain 2." Alex proclaimed to his daughter.

"Goody." She mumbled to herself and walked towards her dad.

_**I hope you like that chapter!! If you would like to see anything in particular in the story just tell me!!**_


End file.
